


Paths

by Trashcanniballecter



Series: Paths [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Twins, Family Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanniballecter/pseuds/Trashcanniballecter
Summary: Ezra Fell was devastated when his brother cut all ties after their parents divorced and Ezra choose to stay with their mother in England. Years later he took it as a blessing when he saw his own face on the television being arrested for 23 murdersMalcolm Bright has never met his uncle. He doesn't even know he exists.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Paths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604182
Comments: 44
Kudos: 145





	1. Brother Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good crossover. I love Michael Sheen. Sooo here we are  
> All comments are appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and his brother are very different. He loves him though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me a crossover and I love Michael Sheen so this was bound to happen. This is just a short little chapter to get me started up.  
> If you like it please comment so I'll be motivated to write some more! All comments are appreciated!

Ezra Zachariah Fell has done well for himself in life. More than he expected really. He married a wonderful man. They had a lovely little shop in Soho where Ezra restored and sold old books (well Ezra _says_ sell but he rarely had the heart to part with his darling books), and his husband Anthony ran a plant nursery. It was more than he could have ever hoped for really.

Most of Ezra's youth he was always in the shadow of his brother. His brother the genius, the athlete, the social butterfly. Ezra had never been any of those things, he was shy and spent most of his time absorbed in his books, he was often looked over. People adored Martin though, always so smart and charming. Ezra adored him too. Martin didn't feel the same, he always put up a wall between himself and Ezra no matter how much Ezra tried to tear them down Martin was always cold to him. Everyone's obvious favoritism of his brother hurt but Martin's rejection hurt him more.

When the time came that their parents divorced and they had to choose between staying in New York with their father or moving back to London with their mother Ezra chose London. It was an easier choice than he thought it would be, a chance at a fresh start somewhere new. Martin stayed in New York. Martin never spoke to Ezra again.

At first Martin's totally rejection was hard on Ezra. It was the most severe and pointed of his brother's many rejections. Ezra tried reaching out many times over the years but it never worked and eventually he just stopped trying.

Ezra had of course been right that moving to London would be the best thing for him. He flourished there. No longer in his brothers shadow he could spread his wings. He made friends in school. One day he met the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen stealing apples from the school's garden. And the rest, as they say, is history.

Ezra was doing so well for himself that he rarely even though of his brother at all anymore. He still loved him of course, and on the occasion that he did think of him his heart would ache with the loss of what could have been (he had cried when Martin didn't come to his and Anthony's wedding. He had hoped that maybe Martin would be his best man), but he was content now knowing he had done all he could do. 

He hadn't given his brother much thought in quite some time until one terrible morning when he turned on the news and saw his own face staring back.

"Tonight the serial killer 'The Surgeon' may finally be behind bars. NYPD has arrested Dr. Martin Whitly in connection with at least 23 murders. Neighbors say their relief is mixed with shock that one of New York's most prominent families may have produced a monster." Ezra Zachariah Fell, formerly Ezra Zachariah Whitly, goes pale as his tea cup slips from his fingers and crashes to the ground.

"Angel? What was that? Are you all right?!" Anthony rushes in, his golden eyes filled with worry. 

Still in shock all Ezra can manage is to silently point at the television.

"Oh dear God." Anthony whispers. Erza would agree if he could feel anything beyond a numb sense of shock. Martin, the shining star, the athlete, the charming genius, his _twin brother_ is a serial killer.


	2. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip! After 20 years Ezra thinks enough time has passed that going to New York shouldn't be a problem. Anthony doesn't agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are appreciated

"I don't know about this Angel" Anthony tells his husband while reluctantly packing his luggage.

"I'm sure it will be fine dear." Ezra assures Anthony, they'd been having this same conversation all week and Anthony still wasn't convinced this was a good Idea. "And besides where else would I be able to find such a wide selection of first editions?"

"Downstairs?" He raises an eyebrow at Ezra. He's got a point, Ezra's collection is extensive by anyones standards.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! This is the perfect chance to expand my collection. Snach up those lovely books before those Rich New Yorkers can get their hands on them." Collections like these rarely became available for purchase and Ezra would be damed if he missed this opportunity.

"Angel, _You're_ a rich New Yorker. And I still don't think it's safe for you to go to New York, not after Martin."

"I'd hardly consider myself a rich New Yorker dear, they are a league of their own. And it's been twenty years I don't think my face will be causing riots in the streets." Ezra hoped a bit of levity would calm his husband's nerves.

"Don't say that. What your brother did was terrible. He hurt a lot of people and grudges last a long time Angel." Anthony couldn't be swayed. He's always believed in trusting your gut instinct, the fact that Ezra has decided to go directly _against_ his is worrying. Ezra sighs.

"I know, dear, I know. But I can't let Martin and what he did keep me from my home anymore. You know I haven't been back since I was 15? I thought I'd have all the time in the world to visit so I waited and waited for the right time to come back and then everything with Martin happen and I _couldn't_ go back. I just want to see my home again Anthony." The hint of desperation in Ezra's voice breaks down some of Anthony's resolve. Nothing is worth causing his angel unnecessary pain.

"I know, I'm sorry. We'll go. It's just I've a bad feeling that I just can't shake about this." 

~ ~ ~ ~

A city is just a city to Anthony but Ezra is beaming as he looks at New York for the first time in so many years. 

"Oh Anthony! Isn't it just wonderful? I wonder if my favorite restaurants are still here?" Ezra is practically bouncing, he's far too energetic after the long flight. Anthony adjusts his sunglasses and smiles at him tiredly.

"It's lovely angel. We can go explore together _after_ we take a nice long nap in our hotel room, ok?" 

"Of course dear. Rest is important. The auction is tomorrow and I must be in top form if I want to take home any of those lovely first editions!" There's a fierceness in Ezra's eyes, a sense of determination that he reserves almost exclusively for his books. Anthony chuckles, those Rich New Yorkers won't know what hit them.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ezra, unsurprisingly, wrecks shop at the auction. Winning a majority, by quite a large margin, of the first editions available. The books were set to be sent back to London ahead of them and Ezra was ready to reaquaint himself with his old home.

"I think that went quite well, dear." Ezra's head was held high, he walked with a confidence that was rare for him. 

_This trip is good for him._ Anthony thought. Letting some of his anxiety about being in New York slip away. "It went _very_ well angel. We should celebrate."

"We should get crepes! I knew a wonderful place for them! Oh I hope they're still here. It has been so long they might have moved." 

"Tell me the name and I'll look it up for you angel."

~ ~ ~ ~

The crepe place had sadly closed in the many years since Ezra had last been to New York but in his googling Anthony had found that one of Ezra's favorite bakeries had a shop not to far from their hotel. 

"I think you should take a break angel. Maybe take a nap while I go get us some pastries and then we can have ourselves a nice picnic in the park, maybe feed the ducks?" Anthony suggested. Ezra looked tired now that the excitement of the auction had passed.

"Well that does sound like a lovely idea, dear. Are you sure you want to go alone?" Ezra asked but he was eyeing the bed in a telling way.

"It's fine. Take that power nap angel and I'll be back by the time you wake up." Anthony promised.

"Ok dear. I love you."

"I love you too." He bent down for a quick kiss before grabbing the room key and heading out to the bakery.

~ ~ ~ ~

Half an hour later Anthony came back to their hotel room and immediately knew that something was wrong.

The door was open just a crack. 

Anthony had shut the door when he left and in all their years together Ezra has never left a door open. Not even once.

Anthony sat down the pastry box, pulled his sleeves down over his hands and slowly pushed the door open.

"Angel? You in here? Is everything alrig-" Anthony stopped when he saw the state of the room. Upturned furniture, broken glass, and most concerning a not insignificant amount of blood. "Oh my God." Careful not to touch anything Anthony made his way farther into the room serching for any sign that his husband was still there. 

The room was empty. Ezra was gone.

Anthony pulled out his phone and called the police.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"My husband, he's Gone. Someone _took_ him."


	3. Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm is called in for an odd case. Why does a kidnapping need a profiler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah Malcolm time! I'm so excited!  
> As always all comments are appreciated!

Malcolm was confused as to why he was being called in for a kidnapping case but Gil had told him that he was needed and cases were usually good distractions so he came.

He scanned the hotel room as he arrived. There were obvious signs of a struggle. There was a fairly significant amount of blood but not enough to suggest that the victim was dead. 

Eventually Malcolm's eyes land on Gil where he's talking to a thin man with vibrant red hair, dark sunglasses and a shock blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"This is our consultant Malcolm Bright. Would you mind telling him what you know and answering some questions Mr. Crowley-Fell?" Gil asks the man, Mr. Crowley-Fell. The man looks up at Malcolm and gives a weak smile.

"Just Anthony please. Of course, I'll tell him my life story if it could help find my angel." Mr. Crowley-Fell, Anthony, sounds desperate.

"That probably won't be necessary, Anthony. Just start with what brought you to New York and we'll go from there."

"There was a book auction. Lots of first editions up for grabs. Angel, my husband Ezra, he has a bookshop back home in London. He sells antique books. Well, he says he sells them but trying to get him to give up one of his books is like pulling teeth from a particularly stubborn mule." A ghost of a smile flickers across Anthony's face before he continues on. "Ezra also wanted to come back to New York City, he's from here originally hasn't been back in a long time. I knew coming here was a bad idea but he was just so _excited_ I couldn't deny him that happiness. We should have followed my gut." Anthony was anxiously tugging at his long red hair. He looked wrecked.

"Why did you know coming to New York was a bad idea? Does your husband have any enemies here?" Malcolm tries, hoping for some potential leads in the case.

"Ezra? No, none. He's a sweetheart. But his brother? Tons." Malcolm perks up at this development.

"Who is his brother?"

"You wouldn't believe me. Can I get my phone? It's easier if I just show you." Anthony asks, reaching for his pocket. Malcolm nods, curious to see what Anthony deemed so unbelievable. The man pulls up a picture on his phone and hands it to Malcolm.

Malcolm's face goes pale as he looks at his fathers face on the screen.

No, not his father's face. This man had short obviously dyed white blonde hair and a cleanly shaved face. He was smiling next to a stack of books with a large snake draped over his shoulders and his eyes held warmth and an openness that Martin's never had even before his arrest.

"What is this?!" Was it some kind of sick joke? Maybe Malcolm was hallucinating again. Malcolm wasn't sure which option was worse.

"That's my husband Ezra Fell. His twin brother is Dr. Martin Whitly. The Surgeon." Anthony sounded serious. All his body language told Malcolm that he was telling the truth but he couldn't be. It would be so much easier if he could see his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye Malcolm saw Gil's eyes widen as he moved closer to look at the picture.

"No, I would know if Dr. Whitly had a brother. If anyone knew it would be me." Malcolm knew he sounded a bit unbalanced but what Anthony was saying couldn't possibly be the truth.

"Why would you know so much about The Surgeon, Mr. Bright?" Anthony sounded cautious, almost suspicious. Gil was giving him a stuble worried look. That wouldn't do. Malcolm had to tell the truth.

"Because I am his son."

Anthony's jaw dropped. He leaned forward and seemed to be studing Malcolm's face for a moment, it was hard to tell with the sunglasses, before sagging back into his seat.

"Well shit. I can see the resemblance now. This really isn't how I would have wanted to meet my nephew. Fuck." Anthony got a strange look on his face. "Martin really never told you about Ezra? About his identical twin brother? Not even once?"

"Never." Anthony sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face briefly flashing his golden eyes and elongated pupils when his sunglasses were disturbed. Ah the sunglasses are medical then.

"The bastard. I don't even know why I'm surprised he's been shutting out my angel since they were kids. He never talked to Ezra even once after your grandparents divorced you know? Of course he wouldn't bother telling his family about his own brother." The feelings of frustration and resentment behind Anthony's words were genuine and it was the last push Malcolm needed to see that he was really telling the truth. The missing man, Ezra Fell, was really his uncle.


End file.
